the pharoh yami
by chirusii
Summary: hi! ; this is my first fic.! please rr. I hope ya likes it! no flames though..... chappie 6 up ! ya hear that! XO chappie 6!
1. Default Chapter

chirusii:konnichiwa!!!!!!   
toru:hiiiiiiii!!!!!  
blackjack: .......... oh! hello ^^: sorry 'bout that!   
toru: yeeeeeeeeeeeeehoooo! I am hyper!! hyper!! hyper!!  
chirusii: this is toru. he is a catera. and is also insanely crazy. yes, both insane and crazy.   
blackjack:but......dont insane + crazy mean the same thing?  
toru: *snicker snicker* chirusii..... he's right! ha aha ha ha ha ha !!!  
chirusii:you just wait toru........ after this fic iz over..... your dead!  
toru: ulp......run!!!!!!!!!  
chirusii:* takes out a katana* oh toruuuuu!!! comere! * starts chasing toru*   
blackjack:.......... well! since im the only one left.... on to the---  
chirusii: NEVER! only I can introduce the fic.... now! onto the fic! *turns the page*  
toru: x_x;  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh! or any characters .......... or I would be kazuki takashi..0.0;   
chappie 1! the pharoh's return!  
The pharoh sit in his golden throne room thinking to himself. " why am I here? what is my purpose. to rule anchient egypt I guess..... but I just don't feel as if I belong...."  
"L-Lord yami!" a servant came running in the room inturrupting the pharohs thoughts.  
" yes, what is it that you need my assisstance for."  
" Malik....... has broken into the temple! he is in search of the *sennen puzzle! ( sennen is millenium.) the servant stammered.  
"evacuate the village. if malik succeeds then his powers of evil will turn the town into sheer chaos." the pharoh replied calmly.  
"yes, right away sir!" the servant then ran out of the chaimber and began to follow the pharoh's orders. But, there was one boy who strayed behind. He wanted to help the pharoh. He was on his way into the castle when he was stopped. Simon muran ,the last pharoh, was the one who stopped him.   
"where do you wish to go? the palace is off-limits. leave now." simom muran ordered while pointing his finger the opposite direction.  
" no! I will help the pharoh! it is my destiny!"  
" hmph..... destiny eh? well. for your cause is acceptionall. you may pass." simon muran said while stepping to the side letting the boy pass.  
" domon arigato!" the boy said whilst bowing and then sprinted the rest of the way to the palace.  
the boy had yellow, pink, and purple hair whith which was blowing in the feirce wind.  
he quickly pushed the doors open to the palace and ran to the throne room. he heard loud voices coming from the throne room.  
" no! the sennen puzzle is mine! the phroh yelled with anger and hatrid in his voice.  
"hm. my destiny lies before me.. I must save the pharoh!" the boy silently cracked the door.   
" yugi!" the pharoh thought "help!"  
yugi was just in time. Malik had the millenium rod pointed directly at the pharohs heart. he gave a silent gesture to the pharoh to let him know he would help him.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
end of chappie 1 ! r+r please!~^_^   
toru:awwwwwwww... I gotta wait to annoy peoples.. darn.....   
r+r pwease!! 


	2. yugi's soul

hiiiiiiii! I'm back!!  
chirusii: just a little fact fer ya all.. silver dragon is the one who shall get all my credit for helping me create toru and making me wanna start a fic.....-_-  
toru: HEY! I CAME FROM NO ONE I AM AN ORIGINAL! Xo  
blackjack: no yer not....... you came ACCUALLY from the idea of Blue dragon.. I on the other hand.... am a TRUE original! XD  
chirusii: no yer not! you are my daddy's dog! I just made you speak!  
* toru sits down and gets some popcorn*  
toru: this is fun! ^_______^ I love this show...  
blackjack:.......................ruff ruff ruff ruff ruffffffff! there! I don't speak!  
chirusii: you baka chi! you just did! reject!  
balackjack:........ YOU SUCK! well..... ha aha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! THATS WHY YOU LOVE YAMI!  
chirusii: yeah so..... I admit to it..... and yami! if you can hear this your chest is FINE!  
* yami is wathching all this in the shadow realm*  
yami:.............wow....... WHAT! DID YOU SAY MY CHEST IS FINE!?!?  
chirusii:yup...  
toru: on to the fic! * turns page*  
* chirusii is still fighting with blackjack and yami is scared of chirusii now*  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
chappie 2! yugi's soul.  
  
yugi sneaked into the throne room and hid behind the pharohs chair he sat and watched.  
he waited for the perfect time to ambush malik. yugi looked into the pharoh's eyes. they were full of fear and helplessnes.   
"If you don't give me the puzzle now... I will take it from you with force!" malik said while grinning evilike.  
"Never! the puzzle is mine and shall remain mine untill I am no longer pharoh! yami yelled , clutching the sennen puzzle.  
" I can arrange that." malik said now holdong the rod to his throat .  
"........."   
"So the hard way , eh? your choice! now..... prepare to face the power of the true pharoh!  
malik starts muttering an old egyptian chant.0!!!! malik then lifted his rod fron yamis throat and held it pointed to the nearby wall. yami is then immediatly slammed onto the wall and his arms and legs are bound with purple, glowing chains. yami struggles to get free, but fails.   
the chains are inpenitrable to force.yami had the sennen puzzle in his hand and because of the pressure on his wrists , he dropped it.   
" yes...."malik said whilest walking over to pick it up. yugi then unveiled his hiding spot and ran twords it. he jumped in the way of malik, causing him to fall  
  
" what the hell are you doing?!?!?!?" malik yelled while puhell are you doing?!?!?!?" malik yelled while pushing yugi out of the way.  
"no the sennen puzzle is yami's not yours."yugi yelled  
" yugi! there is one way to stop this! smash the sennen puzzle!"   
no! b-but... yami... "  
"do it now yugi!" thats the only way to stop him!"  
".................."  
" ahh.... FORGIVE ME GREAT PHAROH" yugi yelled. He then smashed the sennen puzzle and it shattered into pieces. A bright light came from it and yugi's soul was captured into the sennen puzzle. his body fell to the ground. yami couldn't stand it. silent tears trickled down his face. malik looked around in awe.   
" the sennen puzzle... it is in pieces! I have no use for it or you! for this, you will be banished to the shadow realm!" malik yelled  
yami was just silent. he hang on the wall, crying.  
" YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" yami yelled  
malik then lifted his rod and a dark light came from it. then, all went black.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
toru: R+R NOW! I WILL NOT LET CHIRUSII UPDATE UNTILL SHE GETS AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS! X0  
chirusii:.............. yeah..... well pwease r+r! sayanara! 


	3. the shadow realm

ž0;HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0chirusii: hi im back! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAD SCHOOL AND CRAP TO DO!@_@ I COULDN'T UPDATE!

toru: well... you got 3 reviews so you can continue now 

blackjack: since you fufilled your criteria... i gots a present for you!^______^

chirusii: * starts dancing around* oh yeah um hm 

blackjack: * sweatdrop* uh.. yeah... * takes a big present out of his pocket*

here ya go!^-^ 0

chirusii: yay *rips open present*+_____+ YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ^________________________________^

yami: hi! * chirusii starts hugging yami**yami is blushing REALLY bad*

toru" 0____0; on to chappie 3 ^____^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chappie 3 : the shadow realm

Yami awoke in the shadow realm. he sat up. everything he saw was full of evil hatrid, and sorrow

".n-n-no...YUGII!" yami yelled. he began to run. " this can't be! no I must be dreaming all this.."

" yeah, this is only a--" yami then tripped . he had tripped over a large tombestone. he got up and looked at the engraving in it. it read " yugi mutou" yami was shocked. he fell to his knees and touched the gravestone.

" m-my aibou..." yami whispered softly. he leaned his back against the tombestone and cried himself to sleep.

malik then teleported himself to the shadow realm. he was mad. 

" if I can't have the sennen puzzle, no one will!" malik said to himself while looking for yami. " I'll force him to put it together for me!" "gahhhhhhh!" he had tripped over yami and had fallen on top of him. that woke yami up. 

" wh-what are you doing!?!?" yami yelled while pushing him off . 

I diddn't purposely fall on you, you were stupid and, once again, got in my way!"

just tell me what you want."

" put the sennen puzzle together for me now! or yugi's soul will stay here for all of eternity!" malik said while pushing the pieces on yami's lap. yami started putting the puzzle together. it took him a short time to put it together.

a bright light came from the sennen puzzle. it flew twards the direction of the normal world. yami got up and saw yugi's name dissapear from the gravestone. " thank ra he's okay." yami started walking away. 

" don't think your getting away THAT easily!" malik yelled twards yami

" I have no time for you, malik , I have to see if yugi is okay." yami said turning around

" oh little pharoh. you will. you will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chirusii:please review!

toru: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

blackjack: now!


	4. the shadow game

Chirusii: HI!!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY! Yet again........... well.... We have a new character on this fic! Common' down! ^_____________^ |Toru:oh no! * blackjack glomps toru* Blackjack: ..... HELLOO! * grins really big* * toru is dead on the ground* Toru:*__________* * wakes up* woah.... Chirusii: ENOUGH CHAOS! Come out! * a taller, older version of chirusii walks in the room* MY YAMI! *yugi walks in the room* yugi: hi chirusii! I thought that I'd come see you. Yami: hello-- * yami is suddenly tackled by chirusii* Chirusii: oh yami! Hey! * takes off yamis sennen puzzle off.* * putsthe sennen puzzle on* Yami chirusii: well... so much for introductions . onto the fanfiction. * turns the page.* |Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chappie 4: the shadow game. Yami stared into maliks face. "and what do you mean by that?" the pharoh asked. " I will make sure that you have time for me." Malik answered while smiling a little. "let's play a game. A yami no yugi . ( shadow game.) " yami said and now had his attention to malik. " a-a game? Well.... If I win...then you will relinquish your sennen puzzle to me." "And if I win then you will leave me alone" yami said confidently. " deal." " heres the rules. The last person standing wins it all." Got that?" "yeah sure lets just play!" yami put his hands on the sennen puzzle. A bright light came from it. It was a yellow color. His sennen puzzle's glow lit the entire shadow realm. Malik was surprised at how strong yami accually was. He lifted his rod in the air and a blue light emerged from the tip. Malik was ready. He positioned his rod directly at yami and was ready to go. Yami shook his head and smiled at malik. At exactly the same time the both fired their energy blasts at each other. The blasts collided in a big explosion of energy. Then it began to get smoky. The smoke cleared and only one of them was standing. It was......... ||xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx|xxxx  
  
chirusii: ha hahhahahahhhhahahhahahh! Now you must wait for the next| chappie! Toru: yer mean chirusii... naw... nevermind.. blackjack is.* blackjack mugs toru* Blackjack: screw you! XO Chirusii: review review review! Toru: now! X______x | 


	5. malik's sennen rod

Ooooooo! I AM REALLY SORRY!!! REALLY! 3 MONTHS! IM SOOO SORRY TO ALL OF THE FEW PEOPLE THAT READ THIS FIC!!! toru: SLACKER!!!! blackjack: and for your punishment you must write a new fic!! chirusii: ok! * thinks* thats not a really a punishment but fine by me!^__^ blackjack:T.T....,..,....,lm,mkljghjudit9yurtjhldnjfnzl;ghrsdngkjfdngjkhsreu tg!!!!!!!! O toru: * turns the page* on to the fic!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the pharoh yami: chappie 5  
  
the last one standing was...... malik. he looked at the lifeless yami laying on the ground. he went to pick up the sennen puzzle when.. yami opened his eyes! he smiled at malik " you think I could be beaten that easily?" you are sadly mistaken" yami's sennen puzzle glew a bright red. malik fearfully loked down at yami. he was ready to attack. malik closed his eyes. ' its all over... ' he thought. the sennen's puzzle glow got brighter. then... it stoped. malik opened his eyes in confusement. "whats going on?" yami just looked at him and got up. "why diddn't you finish me off!"malik roared at yami, who had started to walk away. he turned around" because I diddn't have to." yami said and continued walking. malik was shocked. why diddn't he finish him off! he was his greatest enemy and he wouldn't get rid of him! malik looked in the direction that yami went in. he then started running. meanwhile yami had already teleported back to egypt and was searching for yugi. he bolted down the hallways as fast as he could. he then came to his door. he busted it open to find little yugi sitting on the edge of the bed. he looked up. " YAMI!!" yugi yelled and ran twards him. yami smiled. he was then toppled over by yugi's jumping onto him. " yami chuckled softly. " you okay hikari?" yami asked sitting up and touching yugi's face. " yup!" all of the sudden the door busted open. off all people it was malik. he had a reproachfull look on his face. he walked up to yami and dropped the sennen rod on the floor next to him. he looked away from yamis eyes. he couldn't look into them. yami looked up at him. malik then walked uot of the room and shut the door. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx chirusii: well! ^__^ kept ya in suspense yet again! toru: review! blackjack:now! 


	6. Lasagna!

Chirusii: ok… this is the LAST chappie of the pharoh yami. Becuz it really sucks so I'll write a new one. U.U

Toru: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blackjack: you all suck. Well since this is the last chappie I have to admit something'…* blushes*

Chirusii: OH!!!! Tell meesa! ^__^

Toru: yeah, he probably craps his pants at night time. * laughes hystericly* 

Blackjack: ( thinking ' how did he know?') no I don't! I haves a ……* face turns red* um… a girlfriend.

Chirusii: you bastard! Why didn't you tell me!!!! Who iz eet. T.T

Blackjack: her name is rouge. * whole entire body is red* erm……

Toru: awwwww! Nzxvhjudyzhgjsdrughstuobsyu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onto the final chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay now this is the final chappie so if you wanna protest for me to continue( which you probably wont ) review an tell meesa!

YAMI SAT NEXT TO YUGI IN HIS THRONEROOM. " … this is the end" yami told his hikari.

There is a bomb inside your lasagna." he told yugi." Were all gonna die.." yugi had a sorry look on his face. Yami…. I love you." he told yami and blew to pieces and the entire world imploded. 

THE END!!!!!!!!


End file.
